You Can Be My Daddy
by quidditchcapricious
Summary: After her father's company receives a government contract, Sansa Stark finds herself moved to King's Landing and thrown into the world she always dreamed of. But when Arya causes trouble with the prime minister's son and destroys Sansa's hopes of being a part of the in crowd, Sansa turns to her economics teacher for guidance and comfort.


"Isn't that the Stark girl?"

Those whispered words followed Sansa throughout the halls of Baelor High School from the moment she arrived. Everywhere she turned, eyes were upon her, and groups huddled together and whispered excitedly. Sansa pretended like she hadn't noticed the whispering, or the eyes ogling her, but inside she was beaming. _I feel like a celebrity_, she thought as she walked through the crowded hallways.

Back in Winterfell, no one gave her a second glance. The Starks had been a big name in Winterfell since her great-grand-father Edwyle Stark started the family company in 1913. Her family, her reputation, and her wealth was a fact of life for the people in Winterfell, and so Sansa Stark was nothing special.

So when her father sat the family down, and told them of his government contract offer, Sansa was elated. She would be in a big city, with huge malls and subways! She could make friends with the daughters of senators, and she would be invited to beautiful mansion dinners and yacht parties! It was the life Sansa dreamed of—no, _deserved_.

The moment Sansa stepped out of her car, curious eyes were upon her and her siblings. Her brother Bran looked away from the stares, his long dark hair shielding his eyes from the unwavering gazes of his new peers. Her sister, Arya, greeted the looks with a vicious scowl. Sansa, however, acted as though the stares were nothing new to her. _I have to make them think that I'm used to this,_ she determined as she swung her purse over her shoulder and walked toward the groups of students huddled in the courtyard before the first bell.

In homeroom, students crowded around Sansa's desk and asked her about Winterfell, about her moving, and about her family. She responded with indifferent answers, telling people about her family's luxurious banquets, about meeting famous sports players and other celebrities, and about how everyone in Winterfell adored her family.She wasn't lying, per se, just exaggerating. Her family did have banquets at their house in Winterfell, but they were usually for small charities, or for the stockholders of her family's company. She had met some famous baseball players, but most were only local celebrities. The people of Winterfell did, however, adore her father. He was always concerned about the community, and did his best to volunteer and donate money to the public school and local projects. _Everyone will be disappointed if I gave them the truth,_ she thought.

By lunch, Sansa heard her name whispered everywhere, and had been asked out on a date by two boys, which she politely declined. As she looked for a place to sit, Sansa saw her brother sitting with two older boys, mixing their mashed potatoes with chocolate milk and laughing. As she walked by a window, Sansa glanced through a window as she walked by and spotted Arya outside, sitting on a brick wall with a group of rather rough looking boys. _How can they associate themselves with these people?_ Sansa thought with disgust before she heard her name being called. When she turned, she saw one of the girls from her homeroom waving to her from a table. Smiling, Sansa walked over and took a seat among the group she was with.

Sansa allowed herself a small smile as she opened her locker. Her first day had gone better than she could've ever hoped for. _Everyone loves me_, she thought as she switched her Calculus book for Economics. She stood in front of her locker daydreaming when the fourth period bell rang and the hall emptied. Sansa jumped at the noise, muttered a curse under her breath, and closed her locker before walking briskly to class.

Sansa slipped into the room quietly, only to notice that the teacher wasn't even in the room. She let out a silent sigh of relief as she took a seat in the middle row of desks.

"Sansa?"

Sansa turned in her seat to see where the voice came from, and felt her breath catch in her throat. The boy leaned forward with his arms folded on his desk, a smirk on his full, pouty lips. A strand of golden hair fell over one of his bright green eyes as he looked at her face. His skin was glowing and a light golden brown, his arm muscles bulging as he put his weight on his arms. _Keep calm, Sansa._

She gave him a flirty smile. "Yes? Who might you be?"

The boy's smile broadened. "You don't remember me? I guess I can't be too surprised, since I haven't seen you since we were kids."

Sansa's eyes widened, recognition hitting her like a boulder. "_Joffery Baratheon?_"

Joffery's smile became a grin. "So you do recognize me."

Sansa remembered Joffery and his parents visiting them in Winterfell years ago. Their fathers had been roommates in college, and when their old professor Dr. Arryn died, Mr. and Mrs. Baratheon came to stay with them in Winterfell for the funeral, bringing Joffery, Myrcella, and baby Tommen with them. Back then, Joffery had been chubby, and a mean, spoiled little boy. He would frog Sansa and run away cackling. Sansa wasn't sad to see him leave at the end of the two-week visit.

"Y-Yes. I'm so sorry, just… I didn't know you went to Baelor." It was true, of course. Joffery's father was the current Prime Minister of Westeros. Sansa assumed that Joffery and his siblings were homeschooled.

"Yeah, the school is pretty shit, but the King's Landing Septons is the best lacrosse team in the South. Me and my mom and uncle had to beg dad to let me attend."

"You're a lacrosse player?"

Joffery nodded. "You should come out to a game. There's one Friday, and I'd love to see you there."

Sansa felt absolutely giddy, but she held in her joy as she said, "I'll see what I can do."

As she turned back to face the front of the room, the teacher walked in and set his coffee and books on his desk. He was a thin man of average height, the sleeves of his collared shirt rolled up to the elbow and the hem tucked into his khakis. His short dark hair was flecked with grays around his temples, and some silver hairs peppered his goatee. His gray-green eyes scanned over the room, and somewhere behind her, Sansa heard girls giggling.

_He's so _handsome, Sansa thought. When his eyes found her, they lingered before he said, "Sansa Stark, yes?"

Sansa nodded, and the teacher smiled. "I went to high school with your mom years ago. You're the spitting image of her," he said before turning his attention to the class.

"So, for those of you who've never had a class with me, I'm Mr. Baelish, and this is economics, in case some of you are lost."

Some of the students chuckled at that, and Sansa smiled. _Maybe economics won't be so bad, _she thought as Mr. Baelish turned to write on the board.


End file.
